questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Shakra Sah Tarna
Shakra Sah Tarna is a Liontaur. He is the son of Rakeesh Sah Tarna. Background Shakra was always fascinated by the magical arts, which he saw his mother practicing most days. He was the first and only male of the Liontaur species to become a magic user. His father encouraged him to take up the magical arts, even though his uncle was incensed for learning a female skill. He journeyed north of Tarna to study magic in Silmaria, the capital city of Mariana, to become a Wizard.Kreesha (QFG3):Shakra: "I am the only user of magic who lives in Tarna. Our son, Shakra, also knows magic, but has journeyed north to become a Wizard.", "Shakra was always fascinated by the magical arts. He was the first male of our species to become a magic user. He studies magic now in Silmaria.". He had been living in Silmaria for many years.I am a Wizard, the only male Liontaur who has ever practiced the fine art of magic. I have made Silmaria my home for several years now." He apprenticed with his mother Kreesha and the enchantress Aziza of Shapeir. He specialized in object enchantment.Shakra: "I am a Wizard like yourself. I apprenticed with my mother, Kreesha, and the enchantress Aziza of Shapeir. I am specializing in object enchantment. He found Aziza to be a very good teacher. She demanded precision and dedication to the art of magic from him. He had to work very hard please her, but he learned much.Shakra: "The enchantress Aziza is a very good teacher. She demands precision and dedication to the art of magic. I had to work very hard to please her, but I learned much." Shakra made his magic staff from wood from the Heart of the World.Shakra: "I made my Staff from the same as you did when you made your first Staff. I, too went to the Heart of the World." He learned some of the spells he knows from his mother Kreesha.Shakra: "After all, you and I both learned some of them from my mother, Kreesha." Shakra was the one who summoned his father, Rakeesh, when the king was assassinated. Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire When The Prince of Shapeir is sent to Silmaria to enter the Rites of Rulership, Shakra runs the Magic Shop in Silmaria. He sells items such as a Magical Dagger, Mana Pills and Mana Potions, as well as the very useful Mystic Magnets. If the Prince of Shapeir is a Wizard, Shakra will also have spells for sale, and Shakra will also pay the Prince to teach him spells as well. However, due to being drugged, Shakra is left in a restless sleep after the Rite of Destiny, and his store will be closed for the remainder of the game. Behind the scenes Shakra is first mentioned by his mother in QFG3, as living in Silmaria. In QFGV Shakra's name appears both as Shakra Sah Tarna and Shakra sah Tarna. Shakra's middle name, "sah" is lower case when he first introduces himself. His name is also spelled "Shakra Sah Tarna" when it appears on the notice board later in the game after he is drugged. In most cases the middle name in Liontaur names was capitalized in previous games and the Authorized guide. His father's middle name remains capitalized QFGV. Interestingly, Shakra was taught by Aziza while he lived in Silmaria. If the hero is a Hybrid who has Magic, Shakra will talk to them as if they're playing the Magic User class whether they are or not (such as suggesting they find magic wood to create a new magical staff, and how he got the wood for his staff from the Heart of the World as the hero originally did). References Category:Liontaurs Category:Characters (QFG5)